As I Loved You
by loveisalie
Summary: Everyone at my school always talks about James Potter and Lily Evans. What about Remus Lupin and I, Desarea Luete? No one seems to know that we have been dating since our 5th year, and we’re now in our 7th (and final!) year. RR!


**As I Loved You**

Disclaimer - I don't own.

**Prologue**

Everyone at my school always talks about James Potter and Lily Evans. What about Remus Lupin and I, Desarea Luete? No one seems to know that we have been dating since our 5th year, and we're now in our 7th (and final!) year. Only our families and friends know, a hand ful of teachers, too.

I love him more than life itself, some days. He is sweet, caring, sensitive, funny, witty, Oh!, the list could go on! There is not one flaw about him. I should know, too. Even though Remus is a were wolf, he is still everything any girl could ever want in a boyfriend.

We're graduating from _Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry _in a week. I'm so nervous - not showing my true house ship of Gryffindor, eh? Houses don't matter though; I have blood as pure as the Malfoy's.

If you're interested in my life as the girl friend of one of the marauders, keep reading. It only gets better with time. If not, au revoir.

**Story Start**

It was another rainy day, I think that the weather knew that we were depressed inside the castle. Why, you might ask? Our graduation was soon, and we didn't want to leave the school. It was, after all, our home for the past seven years.

The lot of us, which consisted of James Potter (He's nice, but he can be a prick), Lily Evans (I'm surprised she's dating James - she must have turned him down a million times!), Sirius Black (I love him to death, but he's always getting Remus into trouble!), Peter Petigrew (he's nice, he really is... you just have to remember who he hangs out with. He's a good friend though, he would have made a good Hufflepuff.), Remus Lupin (Ah! I love him so much!!), and myself (no comment), sat in the common room. I was deep in thought, when I heard Remus' voice snap me out of my thoughts. Too bad I didn't hear what he was saying.

I looked up at him with a sheepish grin, "What?"

He sighed, and asked, "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

I shrugged, "This has been _home_ for all of us for the past seven years! I don't think I can give it up that easy, Remus." I swear, I'm gonna cry on graduation day. The tears will be rolling down my cheeks, and I'm gonna hug Dumbledore as if I'll never see him again (who knows, I might not). McGonagol, too. I'm gonna hug everyone, including poor Severus.

"I know, baby. We all feel the same. You sure you're okay?" See, I told you he was caring. Anyways, I nodded and he kissed my forehead gently.

"Get a room, you two." Sirius said, not bothering to look up from his game of chess (he was playing the board).

"Oh, shut up." Lily said, "You're just sour that no one wants to date you."

"No one can afford me," Sirius commented cockily. This caused James to snort.

I ran a hand threw my already messy locks. "You two fight as if you're brother and sister," I had to add to their little spat.

"Why, thank you, Des." Sirius agreed. "Wait till they get married, then we _will_ be brother and sister." Sirius Black wasn't James Potter's real brother, but they acted like it. Rumor had it (and they had confirmed it) that they _were_ blood brothers.

"Married?" I asked in unison with Peter and Remus. Sirius cracked a grin and shrugged.

"No," Lily sighed, "No marriage, just Sirius spreading more rumors."

"That's the first rumor of the _whole _year!" He pouted in defense. I rolled my eyes again. Sirius could get on your nerves, after a while.

Remus chuckled, and whispered into my ear, "C'mon, baby."

I stared at him quizzically, and got up. He grabbed my hand and as we left the common room we heard Sirius bellow "Don't forget the protection!" I blushed about twenty shades of red, as did Remus (who murmured something about remembering to murder Sirius when we got back).

"Des," He said in his soft tone that he reserved for me alone, "I love you."

"I know, I love you, too." I was growing impatient. "What are you getting at, Remus?" If it was one thing I lacked, it was patience.

"Des, how long have we been dating?"

"Two years, three months, five days." Yes, I knew that.

"Right. Well, I think that we have been dating long enough for us, as a couple, to make a very important decision." What was he playing at? Marriage? Oh, hell no. He couldn't be could he? I don't think that he would, not ye— "I want you to move in with me after graduation."

"Move in with _you?_ After graduation?" I felt sick to my stomach. Had he just said what I thought that he had said? Hell no! He couldn't have, could he?

"Yeah, listen, you don't have to. I was just wondering."

Uh oh, he hadn't taken it as I meant it. "No, no," I recovered quickly as he stopped walking.

"Then what is it?" He was starting to get frustrated, I could sense.

"Sorry, Remus, you took me for surprise. I thought you were going to... anyways; I would _love _to move in with you. That's all I want."

He smiled, and I felt his arms slip around my waist. His soft, gentle lips were soon upon mine. "I love you so much, you know that?" He murmured.

"Yeah", I answered, "And I you, and I you."

Graduation night came sooner than I hoped it would. It felt as if time had melted through my grips, and the next thing I knew Dumbledore was calling my name. When I accepted the diploma, he bent down and whispered, "You are a brilliant student. You will go far, especially with Remus by your side." He paused a moment while shaking my hand and then continued, "The first meeting will be three weeks time. I'll owl you more about it."

I nodded to him, and said, "Thank you professor." The tears stung at the back of my eyes as I turned away. I hugged Professor McGonagall, who had a hand kerchief out.

As she dabbed her eyes, she informed me, "You are a bright, young girl with a bright future. I'll see you around." Then with out warning she broke down crying, and giving me a hug.

As I slid into my seat, Remus squeezed my hand. All the 7th years eyes were misty by the end of the ceremony. Even the Slytherins. After all the diplomas were handed out, and we were all well fed and tired, Dumbledore stood up. The hall immediately went silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Tonight," His magnificent, old voice commanded. "Is the last night of your schooling carers. I can not tell you what you will become or how you will become; but I can say this, you a remarkable bunch of students.

"These past seven years, I have gotten to know many of you, especially a particular four, who had a certain fondness of ending up in my office." His eyes, which had been scanning the hall, suddenly landed on the marauders. A few people laughed, including Sirius. "You have taught me many things, and I hope that, in return, I have taught you some lessons."

His tone, which was serious to begin with, became grave. "I wish to tell you of things happening in our world. Lord Voldemort," A shudder of fear washed over the hall. I couldn't help but shudder along with them. I felt Remus grip my hand a bit tighter, as if to tell me it was okay. "Is gaining support. I hope that if you're ever faced with the decision, which I hope you're not, you do not give into him. Think of your families, think of your future." He paused a moment in which many people smiled.

"Now, imagine that again. Imagine it all gone. All taken away, forever." There was a quiet gasp across the hall, some people started crying. Dumbledore was right, though. "I'm not saying that will happen, but it is a possibility. I hope that I have not scared you too bad. Please, forgive me for ending on such a sad note. I wish you all the best of luck in what ever may come," And with that, Dumbledore was gone.

"He's just ending it there?" I asked Remus who nodded.

"He does everything for a reason."

"I know."

We walked up to the dorms for the final time in silence.

**Author's note****: so, you like it, you hate it? Please, review it? And, thanks to my beta. :)**


End file.
